


Adopted

by ScarlettMage



Series: Tails of Bakura [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But its not a human body lmao, Cat Thief King Bakura, Cats, Friendship, Gen, Reincarnation, Thief King Bakura | Yami Bakura Has His Own Body, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Now that the ring is destroyed, Ryou decides to do something he wasn't able to before: adopt a pet.And an ancient thief finds himself surprised to experience life in a new way.
Series: Tails of Bakura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

For many years now, Bakura had wanted a pet. It didn't matter what sort, really, whether it was a cat, a dog, a bird or anything else. He simply wanted a pet. The idea would fill him with excitement as he imagined a wide range of scenarios, thinking of how cute it would be, how fun it would be to go off and adventure with a pet sidekick, or being able to show off to his friends- or otherwise hope that perhaps having a cute little animal may be enough to close the distance others formed when they heard the rumours about him. It would also help the house feel less empty and cold when his father disappeared for one of his trips, too.

  
Unfortunately, however, a pet was an unattainable wish. Not due to a lack of permission, of course, his father was greatly enthusiastic about the idea of him growing responsible enough to look after an animal- his father was always quite agreeable to his requests though, likely in the hopes that the freedom to get and do what he wanted would satisfy him enough to not get depressed about his father's lack of presence.

  
The problem he had, was that while _he_ wanted a pet, no pet wanted _him._

  
He had been to many pet stores and animal shelters, exhausting every option in every city he'd ever been to in his quest of finding an animal companion until eventually he simply gave up. No matter the creature, they would either shrink back and regard him with a fearful gaze- often letting out a noise equivalent to a scream too- or rise up and bare their teeth. Every single one. Anger or fear. The shop runners would give him glances, would apologise and recommend he try somewhere else.

  
Once he'd taken in a shelter dog, one of the fearful sorts- a trait the employee didn't find unusual, as the dog was generally afraid of everyone- and after a year of failure to gain her trust- of watching as she bolted out of the room the moment she saw him, and having to hear her scrabble at doors in an attempt to escape the house even as he did nought but sit a safe distance from them, often even in a different room- he decided it for the best that she find a different owner.

There was a time he'd been moping over the issue when suddenly one of his cards came to life. It wasn't one of his typical zombies, instead being the ferocious Man Eater Bug. He'd found himself quite surprised, and the apartment quite damaged as a result. When he woke the next day to find it as though nothing had happened, he'd dismissed it as a dream. After learning of the spirit of the ring he began to second guess the reality of the events that had transpired that day.

  
Eventually, the concept of owning a pet was so far-fetched the idea had faded from his mind- especially once he moved to Domino City and started to get caught up in Yugi's adventures.

  
But then the quiet and loneliness began to creep in again. While the spirit of the ring hadn't been the most _pleasant_ company he was still company nonetheless.

  
He'd grown accustomed to the presence of the other spirit, had unknowingly been so used to another soul with him for the past few _years_ that now he felt. Well, it was quite hard for him to describe. There was an ache, however, a soft longing as though he had lost a part of himself.

  
Even the voice of the spirit, as recent a revelation as it had been when compared to others, was something he'd grown attached to. Often he would speak aloud- a habit he'd had for years which only grew enforced when he realised there was a possibility of someone actually replying- and find himself disappointed when there was no response. Granted, the spirit wasn't the _most_ talkative, but he'd expect at least... a shift, a hum or a grunt, a hint that he'd been heard.

  
Sometimes when he was laying in bed at night, arms wrapped around himself tightly, he found that a lonely cold had squeezed his heart even as he buried himself in blankets.

  
It would occasionally bother him during the day, too, only to disappear once he found himself in the company of his friends. Still, he couldn't spend _all_ hours of the day with them. He found himself spending more time on his hobbies again- something he silently acknowledged to be his attempt to distract and escape from his problems.

  
Occasionally he'd wonder if- or worry, rarely he'd even _hope_ \- the spirit would return. He always found a way of doing so before, what stopped him from doing so _now_?

  
A sigh escaped him as he shook his head. This was pathetic! Moping around like this... He could do better than this!

  
Then, sitting at a table outside some fast food joint with his friends, he fell to a realisation as Honda came towards them, his pet dog Blankey by his side. A dog. A pet. Yes, how could he have forgotten? Childhood dreams of having a cute and cuddly animal companion arose to his mind once more as he stared at the dog, ignorant to his friends apologies for his tardiness.

  
Thinking now, the animals had probably reacted so harshly to him because of the ring. Weren't animals more sensitive to the paranormal? They must have sensed the aggressive spirit of the ring when they saw him.

  
But the ring was gone now, and the spirit with it. A soft smile came to his face. He could have a pet now.

  
Looking up, he decided to share his idea with his friends. "I was thinking," they all turned quiet, casting curious expressions his way as he told them, "I've always wanted a pet. I just didn't manage to get one, they were all fearful or hateful towards me- I think that must have been because of the ring." He ignored the stiffness in their shoulders, the slight hesitation that weighed them all down for the briefest of moments at the mention of the cursed gold and angry ghost. "Now that it's gone though..." His smile grew. "Would you all like to join me in visiting an animal shelter? We can find me a pet and then afterwards we could all hang out at my place, play with it a little and maybe have a movie or game night?"

  
They lit up, cheer running through them. "Heck yeah, sounds like a great idea to me!" Jounouchi exclaimed, punching a fist into the air with a grin. "You can count on us, we'll be there! Just name the time and place! Heck, we can even do it right _now_!"

  
"Calm down Jounouchi," Yugi chuckled at his friends eagerness, hands with their palms up in a placating gesture before he turned to Bakura with a smile of his own, "we'd be glad to join you any time Bakura!"

  
"Yeah, I love animals!" Honda nodded, Blankey barking as though to confirm his statement. "If you get a dog I can share some care tips, and maybe Blankey and them can hang out together!"

  
"Oh yeah!" Anzu gasped softly. "What pet _will_ you get, Bakura?"

  
He scratched at the back of his head. "Oh, I'm not so sure myself, honestly... I think I'll just decide once I get there. But I'll keep your offer in mind in case I _do_ get a dog, thanks Honda."

  
"Really? Shouldn't ya have thought this out more? You usually spend _tons_ of time makin' plans!" Jounouchi pointed out in confusion, recalling just how much the white haired boy could ramble on, with tens and tens of sheets of paper dedicated to ideas and plots.

  
Crossing her arms, Anzu turned to the blonde with a frown. "Hey now, if he wants to make all the decisions when he gets there than than we will support him!"

  
"There _are_ plenty of animals, after all... I can see why it'd be hard to pick." Yugi commented.

  
"Of all the animals though... you gotta admit that dogs are pretty great, aren't they?" The blonde easily brushed off his scolding, looking towards their current animal companion. "Man's best friend!"

  
Ignoring the possible comments that could have been made relating to the blonde and dogs- a certain CEOs nickname for him collectively passing through everybody's minds briefly- Tae argued, "but cats are so much cuter, and easier to take care of, too!"

  
"What?! No they aren't, cats are assholes! Furry little bastards just try to piss you off!"

  
"Yeah, I'm more of a dog person... obviously." Honda chuckled, petting Blankey.

  
Their conversation very quickly devolved into an argument of cats vs dogs, Yugi and Ryou chuckling as they watched their friends bicker, until eventually Yugi himself was soon dragged into the argument and Ryou piped up with his own logical analysis of the pros and cons of each animal.  
  
  
  
A few days later, after having informed his father about his resurfaced desire to own a pet and being given some extra money in order to help buy it and pay for the expenses of having to look after another living creature, Bakura met up with his friends for some lunch before he lead them to the nearest animal shelter.

  
Once there they were first lead to the dogs, Jounouchi bragging about how awesome they all were and bickering with Anzu while Honda cooed over all the dogs, Yugi also joining him. An employee watched them all, a little wary of the two arguing and looking ready to step in should they get too loud.

  
Standing there, Bakura considered all the cute canines before him. They certainly were cute, even if a little rough around the edges... They weren't reacting so harshly, either. Some cowered and some were more aggressive or loud, yet it was nowhere near as bad as when he had the ring with him... that probably was the problem after all.

  
He crouched down, reaching through a cage to let one of the more friendly ones sniff at his hand, idly watching it as it did so and listening to his friends chatter. Yugi seemed determined to keep out of _this_ little argument, instead remaining glued to Honda's side before eventually beginning to drift further and further away from the group and especially the bickering two.

  
Briefly he wondered if the employees would kick them out for stirring up a fuss. Hopefully they wouldn't, he'd quite like to get a pet today.

  
None of the dogs really seemed to catch his interest, though. Instead, a nagging feeling chewed away at him, like a pull on his chest, saying that there was something else here. With a sigh he rose to his feet, dusting himself off before glancing at the doorway. He should go there. That direction.

  
He didn't know why, but he had to. So he did.

  
The employee who'd been assigned to help him with the process began to follow, something he didn't mind.

  
Giving a brief smile and wave to the receptionist, he went down to the area opposite from the dogs, finding a room filled with cages of cats, rather than dogs.

  
Yeah, this was it. In this room. It was here. What was here?

  
He followed the feeling, letting his feet guide him past the employee feeding tone of the cats until he stopped directly in front of a cage, looking down before he crouched so he could see the young cat better.

  
They were scraggly, fur spiky and looking nearly sharp enough to prick a finger on. Their... he? He got a feeling that the cat was a he. His eyes were a purple sort of blue, pupils thin slits and claws unsheathed. His fur was nice, a creamy white sort of colour in some areas like the top of his head but mixed with large patches of brown that made up the majority of his body. A few scars littered his body, no doubt due to harsh conditions living as a stray, one or two seemed fresher unfortunately, but they seemed well on the way to recovery.

  
Sitting there, he held his head up high, eyes wide as though surprised or shocked about his appearance, but staring him down nonetheless.

The cat felt familiar in a way, but he wasn't quite sure how or why. Had he seem it somewhere before it was captured and put in here? He couldn't recall any particular instances of meeting him before, though.

  
A smile slipped onto his face.

  
This was it. This was the one, the right one.

  
He looked at the employee. "Excuse me, miss, this is the one. I'd like to adopt him, please."

  
Apparently the proud little stray was an aggressive sort, hissing and clawing as the woman went to his cage. Strange, for it to be so calm around him and then so hostile towards her. Perhaps he simply didn't like being picked up?

  
Soon he was back in the lobby, gently holding a cat carrier with his new pet in his arms and his friends surrounding him as the lady listed off the tom cat's needs and requirements- and yes he _was_ a boy, as he'd suspected- as well as a little about his personality.

  
"We found him on the streets, he was a feisty little thing, didn't want any of us to get close, and he had a tendency to snatch things from people, too- that's how we caught him in the first place, running off with a bit of food in his jaws."

  
A troublemaker. He'd picked the troublemaking sort of cat. Well... he _did_ want to make his apartment more lively, didn't he? And he should be fine if he was just kept indoors.

  
"Jeez," Jounouchi chuckled at his misfortune, "you really know how to pick 'em, 'ey Bakura? I told you dogs were better!"

  
The cat began hissing.

  
"Hey now, it's alright." He tried to calm the cat, looking into his eyes and saying a few more comforting phrases until soon he quietened once more.

  
He let out a sigh of relief. That was surprisingly easy. Looking up at the helpful employee, he smiled. "Thank you for your help, I think we'll go and get him home now. We'll get the supplies for him straight after."  
  


  
On the walk home they chattered idly, Bakura doing his best to keep the carrier still until a question from Honda questioned "what are you going to name him? Any ideas?"

  
He hummed thoughtfully. "I didn't think of that..."

  
"You gotta give it a _cool_ name! Like uh... Spike! Um... maybe Rocket or..." A groan escaped him as he tried to come up with more names.

  
Anzu huffed, hands on her hips. "Neither of those are cool! You should let _him_ choose the name! It's _his_ pet after all!"

  
"Jeez, alright already I get it!" The blonde rolled his eyes.

  
"So... what are you gonna name it, Bakura?" Yugi asked, looking back at him.

  
A soft growling came from the cat and he had to try and gently shush it before he could answer.

  
"Well... how about..." He hummed for a moment before looking down with a smile as he named the cat, "Spirit." For some reason, the cat simply reminded him of the spirit from the ring. Perhaps because the spirit was the reason he couldn't get it, perhaps because of the way the cat looked as though he could see into his soul, he wasn't sure.

  
"Spirit?" Jounouchi shuddered, never having been a fan of anything even _remotely_ related to the occult.

  
Pushing past whatever doubt and confusion she briefly showed at the name choice, Anzu smiled cheerfully. "I think it's a _wonderful_ name!"

  
"Yeah! Spirit..." Honda grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Nice choice, Bakura!"

  
"I like it!" Yugi nodded his agreement.

  
"Thank you, I hope he does too!" He smiled, observing the cat a little more. The fact that Spirit wasn't giving any objections was a good indicator... although really, _could_ a cat hate it's name?

  
He was taken from his thoughts when Jounouchi began speaking again, and they resumed talking until they reached his apartment, where he kneeled down in the main area, front door closed and placing the cat carrier on the ground.

  
"Welcome to your new home, Spirit."


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly speaking, he hadn't quite expected he'd manage to make a return again. The memories of his times in the ring with- or as? Part of? He often got confused when he thought too hard about it, headaches beginning to form under the stress as he questioned his identity and whether he was still what he was when he was in the ring, so he didn't tend to dwell on it too often- Zorc were rare and trying to remember was like walking through sludge, but he held the knowledge that he _always_ managed to avoid death through some means.

  
  
Still, he hasn't been sure he'd be able to achieve it, after the loss of the memory world- after turning into sand and watching as he fell apart in an ancient tomb as splintered spirits of his people wailed and screamed around him about failed revenge- and the burial and destruction of the ring.

  
  
Yet he did, he return again, somehow.

  
  
He managed to come back, just like always.

  
  
It was just that, he hadn't managed to come back as one would expect, as he had many times before. No, this time was different, very different.

  
  
This time, he was a cat.

  
  
Wasn't that ironic? For him, King of Thieves and one of- _part of?-_ Zorc's partners in crime, he who had been regarded as an evil spirit filled with malcontent and hate that wanted nothing more than to destroy everybody and drown them in the shadows from which he lived within. Yet here he was now, a creature many of the peoples in Egypt had regarded as blessed, what they thought to be guardians of a sort. To be truthful he wasn't very well versed upon the tales and folklore, one had a hard time learning about culture when their people died and they lived near isolated as a street rat, having to observe rather than be told. Few wished to talk to a street rat anyways, those few mostly being children or mothers.

  
  
He'd seemed to have repeated his life, to some extent, being a mere stray that prowled the streets having to scavenge to survive. Often he would resort to taking down what rats and birds he could, because people were so much _bigger_ now and so much harder to steal from- the lack of opposable thumbs likely contributing greatly to that. Other strays made for good practice in getting used to fighting within this new body, at least. Of course, this led to him having gained a few scars.

  
  
Luckily, he was quite adept at overcoming challenges and adapting to things- he'd be a pretty bad thief if he wasn't! Tomb builders were always creative in their attempts of making a tomb thief-proof, introducing all sorts of new puzzles. So even as a cat he'd make sure to be the best thief that he could be- he wouldn't let _anything_ take his title from him, it was one of the only things that he _hadn't_ obtained through stealing!

  
  
So he stole, approaching people and snatching whatever he could hold within his jaws, whether it be food or anything else. Often he'd use his appearance to his advantage, going forward and putting up a cute act to get closer and make them lower their guard. He recalled his time as a child, living on the streets and being given help simply by existing near people. It was a miracle what one's appearance could help them achieve.

  
  
It was during an act of theft when he happened to get caught, with a phone in his mouth - and at high risk of falling out of it, the smoothness of the device making it hard to get a good grip on it - and an angry man chasing after him. Perhaps he had been sticking too close to that part of town, maybe made a name for himself already with his little heists, or perhaps he had simply had some bad luck which allowed for a human to scoop him up.

  
  
The phone slipped and hit the pavement hard, yet he cared for the loot no longer, instead pouring his focus on escaping the human's hold. He did his best to wriggle free, scratching and hissing and then beginning to yell curses at them as they shoved him into a small plastic cage that reminded him of a dog house, but smaller and with a patch of thin metal bars preventing escape. Somehow he, the king of thieves, had been captured by a mere human.

  
His pride was injured that day and he found himself cursing the gods for the situation they had stuffed him in.

  
  
After some time, he was taken into a building, where there was an overwhelming smell of various dogs and cats. Foggy memories of sitting in the ring and watching a lonely boy enter various places with various animals began to shift into his mind. Was this one of those pet stores? No, pet stores were better than this place. This place felt more like a prison. Dull and drab. A... shelter? Center? Yes, that was it! A rescue center... psh, as if _he_ needed any rescuing! The only people who would need rescuing would be these fools if they refused to let him out sometime soon!

  
In his time at the shelter he'd managed to escape once and roamed the streets for a few weeks before getting recaptured and making several failed escape attempts since. He made sure to trouble the employees, attacking them if they dared disturb him. Any person who even passed his cage received a harsh glare and- should they try to take a closer look and consider ' _adopting_ ' him, he would make sure to bare his teeth and claws. He would be _nobody's_ pet.

  
  
Still, sitting around and getting free food... it wasn't the _worst_ deal. Not the best, either, though, and he'd very much like to have more freedom.

  
Then, one day, he was woken from his nap by a weird feeling. A tug in his chest, a buzz in the air, an urge to move because someone, _he_ , was here. Who was _he_?

  
  
Unfortunately he couldn't investigate the source of the feeling, instead forced to remain trapped by the metal bars that confined him, hoping that _he_ would come to him.

  
  
And he did.

  
  
Honestly, he was surprised to find none other than a certain effeminate occult enthusiast enter the room looking as though he were on a mission.

  
  
Sitting in his cage, he watched, eyes unblinking as the white haired boy walked closer and closer until he stopped in front of his cage. He stared the boy in the eyes as he examined him. Would the boy recognize him? No, surely not. Still, it was strange for him to locate him like this... Perhaps it was because he was the rings chosen? Because they had both been connected by that cursed gold?

  
  
The boy smiled and spoke to the employee that had followed him in and, even as he fought against the woman trying to pick him up, his movements were less motivated, desire to run off into the city streets dampened by curiosity. What would happen should he go with the boy? It was sure to be interesting, no matter what. Not to mention it would likely be better than both this _and_ the streets.

  
  
Seeing the pharaoh's vessel made him want to spit flames and leap from the carrier he was confined within to maul the midget. It was foolish of him to assume that the host had come alone. Of _course_ he'd invite his stupid friends. Tch, _friends_...

  
  
He had to restrain from kicking up too loud of a fuss, lest the employees decide it was impossible for _anybody_ to have him, instead resolving to seething in his cage, teeth bared and fur bristled as he growled lowly at the little midget that looked so frustratingly similar to that damned pharaoh. Nobody noticed his hate or anger, too busy focusing on what the employee was telling them.

  
  
Then they began walking to the apartment and he was forced to listen to their inane little chattering and bickering. Didn't they _ever_ shut up? Well, at least the pharaoh's vessel remained mostly quiet... Still, he couldn't help but to growl a little at whenever he heard when he _did_ speak.

  
  
They surprised him by finally asking a relevant question, asking what his new supposed 'owner' had decided to name him.

  
  
Spirit.

  
  
Not the most creative, but it was pretty fitting and he found himself briefly wondering if the boy actually knew or if this was simply his love for the occult slipping out. 

  
  
Once they reached the apartment they released him far from the entrance and spoke a little welcome, before leaving to go buy supplies for his stay here. While they were gone, he took it upon himself to investigate the place and see if it had changed.

  
  
From what he could recall from the uneasy fog of memory as spirit of the ring, nearly nothing had been changed. The place was still as neat as it ever was, with all it's game pieces and merchandise and occult items. Even the castle from the first shadow game he had against the pharaoh in this century remained, cleaned and free as blood.

  
  
Jeez, the idiot was always the sentimental sort, wasn't he? Unwilling to forget about the past, not usually looking forward. Although... he was the same, wasn't he? Memories of Kul Elna haunted him endlessly and he refused to even think of letting it go, never looking away from what had happened in the past.

  
  
His wandering was brought to an end as the landlord and his friends returned. They were carrying many items and speaking loudly, moving around as they tried to get things set up for him.

  
  
Then of course the landlord came to him directly, calling for his name before he found where he lazed on his bed. "There you are." He smiled, soft and gentle as ever. "I have something for you." He moved forward and showed off a yellow collar with pride.

  
A collar? Hissing, he bristled. Did this child think he had no pride?

  
  
"Oh calm down, it won't hurt you." The boy showed both palms up in a placating gesture, kneeling down in front of the bed. "If you go without it, someone might think you're a stray still and return you to the shelter."

  
  
And? He wouldn't get caught so easily, not this time, he was the king of thieves! Escaping capture was a _specialty!_ He may be hindered with his new form, yet he would get past that!

  
  
The boy tried to put the collar on him anyways, earning a scratch on his hand and a missing cat. Sighing, he got to his feet again. "Fine then, no collar for now."

  
  
Even as he was left alone in the room, the king of thieves remained hidden in the shadows underneath the boy's desk, refusing to leave.

  
  
And despite the boy's annoying foolishness, he smiled. This could be fun. He could have fun here. Steal a few things, mess with the little landlord, do whatever he wanted without much consequence... maybe he'd even be able to murder the pharaoh's vessel should the group of friends make the mistake of having a sleepover here!

  
  
He laughed, for the poor landlord had no clue as to what trouble he'd just unleashed upon himself.


End file.
